Há mais mistérios entre o Céu e a Terra
by Ayesha Malfoy
Summary: Há coisas na vida que acontecem, e não podemos mudar. Mas, quando se fecha uma porta, uma janela se abre, em algum lugar... Personagem principal: Gina. Baseado em um episódio da série Além da Imaginação.


Há mais mistérios entre o Céu e a Terra...

Cap. 1 – O Sonho e a Realidade

Era uma noite escura e não havia nem uma estrela sequer que fosse visível no céu. Os arredores da cidade de Londres pareciam cobertos de breu e a falta de sinalização da estrada seria preocupante para o casal no Peugeot cinza chumbo, não fosse a esfuziante alegria que os agitava.

Eles haviam saído de uma festa, não uma festa qualquer, mas a festa de noivado deles, na casa dos parentes da ruiva, que, de certo modo, eram também considerados a família de Harry, o moreno que dirigia o carro.

Ele e Gina poderiam ter aceito o convite para que dormissem na Toca, mas, por algum motivo que o moreno não queria revelar, ele declinou do convite, preferindo que os dois voltassem para Londres, onde ele residia. E Gina estava curiosíssima pra saber o que era, motivo pelo qual ela não sossegava e pedia a Harry que lhe contasse o que tanto queria saber.

- Ah, diz logo, vai... vc sabe que eu não vou conseguir dormir enquanto vc não me disser o que é!

- Mas você é zureta, né, ruiva?

- Olha que eu faço greve...

- Ah, não, tudo menos isso! Eu não consigo viver sem esse corpinho... se bem que agora você tá ficando mais cheinha...

- Está me chamando de gorda, Harry Potter!

- Não, eu só disse que você está ficando, hum... mais carnuda... é bom ter onde pegar!

- Para de me enrolar, de fazer rodeio! Conta logo!

- Ai, ta bom, eu conto! Mas só porque se eu não contar, você não vai me deixar dormir!

- Desembucha!

- Eu fui ver uma casa pra nós.

- Sem mim?

- Calma... ainda não fechei negócio. Queria que você visse primeiro.

- Me conta como é...

- Ela é branca, com telhado azul, tem dois andares. Durante o dia, bate sol o tempo todo. Os cômodos são grandes, arejados. Tem 3 quartos, sendo que um deles é perfeito pra um bebê.

Gina deu um sorriso. Harry sempre lhe havia dito que um de seus grandes sonhos era ser pai. Ter uma família grande, a casa cheia de crianças. Talvez, por ter sido sempre, mesmo após conhecer Rony e os demais Weasley, além de Hermione, muito sozinho. Já tinha até contado a ela como imaginava que decorariam os quartos das crianças. Se o que ela suspeitava se confirmasse... o casamento teria de acontecer mais rápido do que imaginavam.

- Os fundos da casa dão para um jardim que segue até um penhasco. Lá embaixo, fica o mar...Um bom feitiço etário resolveria o problema da curiosidade das crianças. Dá pra sentir o cheiro da maresia, e o barulho da água é como uma música calmante.

Ela olhava o noivo, fascinada. A expressão que Harry trazia no rosto era indescritível. Ele parecia imaginar cada cena, cada ato que se desenrolaria naquela casa, quando eles a ocupassem.

- Eu quero construir uma cerca branca e pintar a porta da frente de vermelho.

- Vermelho, pra homenagear a Grifinória?

- Não. É que alguém, um dia, me disse que trazia sorte, sabe, ter uma porta pintada de vermelho em casa. E sorte, nunca é demais, né? – ele virou-se para ela e sorriu.

Nesse momento Gina olhou pra frente e soltou um grito:

- HARRY!

Ele virou a cabeça, rapidamente, a tempo de frear bruscamente, rente a um trem que passava.

- Merlin, essa foi por pouc...

O barulho de metal se chocando, violentamente, foi a última coisa que Ginevra Weasley ouviu antes da escuridão tomar toda a sua mente.

Cap 2- Quando os sonhos vão por ralo abaixo

Gina acordou em um leito de hospital, a cabeça doía, parecia, aliás, que seu corpo inteiro fora moído.

Aqui e ali ela ouvia sussuros e comentários e se esforçava por poder compreender exatamente o que eles significavam.

"Ela nasceu de novo. Sobreviver a um acidente daqueles sem seqüelas mais graves é praticamente um milagre."

Uma médica que passava notou que ela havia acordado e aproximou-se.

- Srta?

- Ahn?

- Estávamos esperando que despertasse. Não conseguimos achar nenhuma identificação sua. Qual o seu nome? Você se lembra, não é?

- Weasley. Ginevra Weasley.

Gina percebeu, então, que estava em um hospital trouxa. Se ela e Harry tivessem sido levados para o St. Mungos, todos saberiam quem eram eles, e já teriam entrado em contato com sua família.

Ela forneceu os dados da casa de Hermione, para que avisassem, pois não conseguiriam falar com seus pais, devido a simples falta de um telefone.

A doutora ia se afastando quando ela a chamou de volta.

- Meu noivo. Por favor, onde está o meu noivo?

- Qual o nome dele?

- Harry. Harry Potter.

A médica ficou visivelmente perturbada. Ela não estivera lá quando os dois haviam chegado, vítimas de acidente de carro. O outro motorista, além de estar em alta velocidade, estava drogado e havia sido detectada uma dose cavalar de álcool em seu sangue. E não havia acontecido nada a ele. Por outro lado, o bonito rapaz, noivo da garota deitada naquela cama, não havia resistido aos muitos ferimentos. Era uma vida injusta. E não havia outro modo de dizer o que havia para ser dito.

- Infelizmente, seu noivo faleceu.

Gina, ao contrário do que se esperava, não gritou, chorou, se descontrolou. Somente ficou estática durante um tempo.

- Doutora, e o meu bebê? Eu estava grávida, não estava?

A mulher pensou em mentir, mas a garota não merecia aquilo. Se viesse a saber por outros meios, seria pior.

- Sim. Você estava.

Gina deixou cair uma lágrima. Somente uma. Não havia restado nada para ela, nada dela. Era como se seu corpo fosse uma casca. Seu interior estava vazio, oco. Tudo havia sido arrancado dela, afinal. Seu amor, seu filho, seus planos, suas certezas de vida.

Levantou-se e se arrastou mecanicamente até o banheiro do quarto do hospital. Entrou embaixo do chuveiro, de roupa mesmo, e se deixou ficar lá, lavando todos os vestígios do que um dia fora. Um leve sangramento em sua parte inferior sinalizava o fim de uma vida. Ela viu o líquido vermelho deslizar pelo chão do boxe. No final, o que lhe sobrou mesmo, foi ver toda a sua vida, seus sonhos, indo pelo ralo abaixo.


End file.
